Palabras de Honor
by Aika Asakura
Summary: La tragica muerte de su amada familia llevara a Taylor Takao a convivir con su peor enemigo Kaustky Kai donde ambos descubriran que entre el odio y el amor solo hay una linea. !Leànlo y dejen REVIWES! Capitulo 2 Arriba o
1. Chapter 1

_!Wiiiiiiiiiiii! O Hola, por fin pude subir mis documentos T.T por alguna extraña razon fanfiction no me aceptaba los capitulos nuevos. Pero "problema arreglado" les obsequio mi nueva historia. Un KaiXTakao . . Asi que homoboficos U.U !FUERA DE AQUI! Sin màs con ustedes:_

**Palabras de Honor**

_**(Dedicado a Senshi Hisaki Raiden)**_

_by Aika Asakura_

**Càp.1. "El buen Samaritano"**

_"Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado,_

_es herida que duele y no se siente,_

_es un soñado bien, un mal presente,_

_es un breve descanso muy cansado._

**20, Agosto, 1777**

Intento incorporarse, sin embargo el dolor se intensificaba en la herida de su abdomen. Sintió, un cálido abrazo alrededor suyo. Fuerte, seguro y cariñoso.

-¡Arks! – gimió, contrayendo sus músculos.

La doliente sensación en su vientre, se expandía poco a poco a su espalda.

-¡Resiste¡Solo un poco! – logró distinguir las palabras, aunque algo alejadas, confusas para su gusto.

-¿eh...? – por más que intentaba articular sonido, le era difícil. Su garganta era bloqueada por el asqueroso sabor metálico de la sangre.

Físicamente se sentía débil, inconsciente, sin embargo su espíritu luchaba por seguir viviendo. Mareado, vómito sangre al querer reír por su patética situación.

-¡Un poco más, Taylor! – replico la voz de quien, imagino le abrazaba con insistencia.

-Yo... – forzó sus ojos. Deseaba ver el rostro de la persona quien le cargaba y corría contra la brisa.

Subían. La contracción del tórax de su salvador, se lo advertía. Y la sensación de que "_el mundo se me viene encima_" lo confirmaba.

-¡Por fin!- escuchó la ronca exclamación.

Pronto, los brazos que le rodeaban se apartaron de su cuerpo al depositarle con delicadeza sobre una manta.

"_Si, una manta" –_ pensó.

-¡Esto te dolerá un poco! – esa advertencia, no la procesó, la padeció.

El dolor en la parte baja de su estomago era infernal. Percibió, unas cálidas manos sobre su piel, rozándole tenue, pero ese mínimo contacto ardía. Quemaban.

-¡Está empeorando! – el murmullo le causó gracia.

-¡Je! – gimió - ¡Ni modo que fuese a mejorar! – logró balbucear. Sorprendiéndose así mismo.

-¿eh¿Taylor, me escuchas?- esa voz.

"_!Claro que te escuchó, idiota."-_ divago suspirando. De pronto el sueño se colaba.

-¿Taylor¿Taylor? – el desesperado llamado de quien sea su, ahora, doctor. Le impedía abandonarse a los delicados hilos de los sueños.

-¡Rayos, no grites! – la voz de su acompañante taladraba su cerebro.

-¡Tonto! – replico – ¡Creí que estabas inconsciente! – agregó el ronco tono de voz.

Una fugaz sensación de calor, recorrió su cuerpo, ya le habían dicho eso antes. Esa misma voz ya la había escuchado con anterioridad, sin referirse a esa... ¿noche?.

Si, noche. Los rayos del sol, no acaecían como gotas de agua helada. Y aquel timbre masculino incitaba escalofríos en su doliente espina dorsal.

"_Esa voz..."_ – presiono sus dientes- _"No, puede ser él"_

-¡Extraeré la bala yo mismo, si esperamos al doctor Adler podría ser demasiado tarde!- dio a conocer.

-No...- musito. Movió levemente la cabeza, mientras parpadeaba con dificultad.

Su punto de visión era borroso. Parpadeó un par de veces, para enfocar mejor su objetivo.

Y lo distinguió.

-Tú... – cruzó su débil mirada con la preocupante expresión de él.

Distinguió sus mechones grises alborotados, caídos sobre su rostro. Su piel blanca y el borde de su bufanda, manchado de barro negro y sangre, en el cuello del traje negro.

Pero sobretodo, observo ese par de pupilas carmesí. Rojas, intensamente rojizas, como la flama del fuego. Esa mirada lo intimidaba, le retaba y en lo más profundo de su ser le sucumbía tormentas indecisas por los desaciertos latidos de su corazón.

Kautsky Andréi, su peor enemigo.

Ahora, si deseaba morir.

Continuarà...

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

!Hai! n.n aqui mi nuevo fanfic. Si, se que deberia de estar actualizando en lugar de publicar nuevas historias, pero es que me moria por hacer mi primer KaiXtakao - espero que les gustes.

No OLVIDEN DEJARME UN REVIEWS - si es que quieren saber como va la noveleta.

Por cierto los nombres de los personajes originales han sido cambiado para adaptarlos a la epoca, pero ya imaginaran quien es quien:

Taylor Takao Kinomiya.

Kaustky Kai Hiwatari.

Saludos especiales a Senshi, amiga te dedico este fanfic, por mi demora con "odiando san valentin" espero te fascine.

!A los demas igual los quiero y los querrrè mas si me dejen un REVIEWS"


	2. Sin explicaciones

**_Notas de Aika-chan:_**

!Konnichi Wa!Me alegra poder saludarlas e informarles que el segundo capitulo de esta noveleta ya esta arriba O! "Gomen por la demora, pero a pesar que estoy de vacaciones, el trabajo y las responsabilidades no disminuyen TT.TT -

En fin agradezco sus reviews en especial a : **_Senshi-san, Nancy- Hiwatari- 17 y Kennich. _**Gracias chicas por sus reviews, espero que esta entrega les guste. Ahora con el disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:**

Sobra recordarlo, pero es inevitablemente obligatorio u.u: Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece, si fuese así el final de G- Revolutions sería mas interesante XD... Sin mas les dejo, en homenaje al regreso de "Eva" (mi estimada y querida computadora TT.TT) con este Kai X Takao nOn ¡un MaleXMale:

**Palabras de Honor**

**_(Dedicado a Senshi Hisaki Raiden)_**

_by Aika Asakura_

**Cáp.2¡Sin Explicaciones!**

_**28, Agosto, 1777**_

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que lo encontró en aquel barranco, totalmente inconsciente, bueno eso creía él. Con un disparo en el vientre, la espalda adolorida y algunos rasguños en sus brazos y rostro.

Jamás creyó llegar a verse en esas, salvándole la vida a la persona que mas detestaba en la faz de la tierra.

Al menos eso creía todo el mundo.

La verdad era otra. Una muy dolorosa para su corazón.

-¡Señor Kautsky! – llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta una voz femenina.

-¡Pase! – ordeno, girando el sillón frente al escritorio.

-¡Señor! – inclino su dorso, el ama de llaves, una encantadora mujer de treinta años con cabellos rubios opacos - ¡El joven... – pronunció.

Sin expresión alguna en su rostro, alzó su ceja derecha, sin quitar su analítica mirada de la mujer.

-¡Munkr! – musito.

Kautsky es de poca paciencia y habla únicamente lo necesario. Incluso a los sirvientes de su mansión apenas y dirige atención, para ello esta Clarees, el ama de llave.

-¡El joven huésped ha recobrado la conciencia! – finalizo.

-¡Bien!- replico al incorporarse y salir de su despacho.

Sus pasos firmes con su semblanza inmuta le guiaron hacia las escaleras dejando atrás a la sumisa dama.

Subió pausadamente, uno a uno los elegantes escalones barnizados hasta llegar a los pasillos del segundo piso.

Ahí diviso la expansión a la derecha – _"¿debería ir a verle?"_

Negó con la cabeza.

Apenas era de día, entrada las once de la mañana, sin embargo él apenas llegaba trasnochado de unas diligencias por las haciendas de la familia.

"_Mejor después"_ – se contestó avanzando en dirección a la izquierda hacia su recamara.

Los sirvientes en la mansión conocían sus deberes. No molestar al señor durante su siesta.

Mientras tanto, en el ala contraria de la casa.

El joven huésped, analizaba con su Mirada la morada en la cual despertó.

-¿donde estoy? – se dijo asimismo.

El alcoba amplia tapizada de decorados celestes y paisajes otoñales. Le recordaron la fría temporada del año.

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos?- volteó hacia sus vendadas manos.

-¿dónde están? – escatimó, enterneciendo sus ojos vidriosos.

Dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Sus manos empuñaban con fuerza la manta que le cubría.

Lo recordaba todo, la noche, el carruaje, los hombres, los disparos y... a ellos.

No lo soporto más. Grito desgarrando su garganta en aquel gemido doloroso. Su alma lloraba, su corazón sangraba sintiéndose culpable un completo miserable, sin derecho a estar ahí... con vida.

-¡Lurié, Iliac, Serguéi...! – chillo golpeando con sus puños el colchón de la cama, sus piernas, todo.

-¡Ahs¡Arks! - sollozo abiertamente, sin importarle si importunaba a alguien con su desesperado desahogo.

Solo pensaba en ellos, en su adorada familia. En la miserable manera como los perdió.

Los recuerdos, escenas desesperadas y grotescas giraban sin orden en su adolorida cabeza. Su mente a penas distinguía los rostros de sus seres queridos.

Se abandono al dolor, en ese momento lo único importante era volver con ellos.

En la silenciosa mansión, sus gemidos acompasaban la soledad. Ni sirvientes, ama de llaves u otro huésped salió a consolarle.

Ya que en tanto los quejidos del joven huésped no molestasen el descansar del señor, nadie tenía por que ingresar a los aposentos del joven.

El señor Kautsky dormía.

A pesar suyo, en sus sueños veía el lastimado rostro de Taylor sufrir por su familia.

_¨¨¨¨_

_**Rusia, 2005**_

El frío viento de invierno sacudió las cortinas de su habitación. El ventanal se abrió bruscamente. En Rusia las noches suelen ser muy tétricas y frías.

¡TAM¡TAL! – se escuchaba el tambaleo de la ventana contra la pared.

El silbido del viento alboroto los objetos en el amplio dormitorio, donde un joven de unos 19 años intentaba dormir. La severa expresión de su rostro delataban la amargura de sus sueños.

-¡Taylor! – musitó dormido el chico de cabellos bi color.

Inexplicables pesadillas en las últimas noches le han seguido. Sueños desagradables en los que se ve a sí mismo vivir una vida ajena a él, junto a individuos desconocidos.

En la mañana siguiente:

Una taza de café servida junto a un par de tostadas le esperaban en la mesa. Apenas y se percató del desayuno. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, desayunar no era su prioridad.

Sereno viró hacia la puerta de su apartamento.

Una pequeña caminata le haría bien. Algo que le agradaba de su país natal era poder caminar durante horas sin ser molestado en las solitarias calles de Budapest.

Decidido tomó su abrigo y salió del edificio. Necesitaba aclarar un poco sus ideas. Esos sueños ya lo tenían cerca del desquicio, peor de día, las imágenes y rostros le perseguían en especial el de ese tal Taylor.

"¡Un poco más, Taylor!" – resonaron sus palabras.

-¡Grks! – gruño.

Era fastidioso pensar en desconocidos. Ir de compras y verificar el permiso para viajar a cualquier otro país, le pareció grato. Nuevamente saldría e viaje solo que en esta ocasión el destino le era totalmente desconocido.

_¨¨¨¨_

_**30, Agosto, 1777**_

_**POV de Kautsky – Kai-**_

Han transcurrido dos días desde mi ventana noche en aquel acantilado y he permanecido sumergido en mis pensamientos encerrado en mis aposentos, sin saber nada de él, más de lo que mis sirvientes me comunican.

-Ha despertado está tarde- dijo uno- y como alma en pena empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su familias... ha destruido los muebles de la habitación y lleva sin probar bocado alguno.

Debe serle doloroso los recuerdos. Inquietante la culpa, por no ser capaz de protegerlos. Destino más miserable no fui astuto e ingeniar, pero la vida se las arregló para concederle su merecido.

¡Munkr! Ahora está acabado, solo y lo mejor de todo en mis manos. Destruir tan fácil a quien a sido un honorable rival, no es mi estilo.

¡Munkr!Grks¡Será mejor entregarlo sus parientes, ellos sabrán que hacer!

Es por esta predisposición que me encuentro punto de entrar en la habitación designada a su persona en la planta baja de la casa- hacienda, el doctor creyó prudente no trasladarlo por las escaleras, debido a las puntadas en su herida.

Tocó con prudencia y al no recibir respuesta alguna, doy vuelta a la manija de la puerta, después de todo estoy en mi casa y hago lo que quiero en ella.

La escena que protagoniza Taylor me es increíble. Él permanece sentado en la cama, con las ropas de dormir puestas, su cabello azul oscuro está desordenado, sus mechones caen sin cuidado alguno en su pálida faz, en su desorientada mirada.

-¡Tus parientes vendrán!- pronunció aún estático por el patético ambiente.

El silencio me parece tan incómodo; Es nuevo, tanta calma y vacuidad entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué?- le escucho musitar justo cuando estoy a punto de abandonar el cuarto.

Extrañado volteó.

-¿Por qué?- reitera, está vez con mayor tono.

Me plantó frente a él, buscando en sus ojos una explicación a su cuestionamiento.

-"Responde" "¿POR QUÉ?" – empieza a alzar la voz, desfigurando su semblante en una mueca de reproche.

-"!No tenías derecho!"- exclama cercenando sus puños contra mi pecho al saltar de la cama.

-"¿POR QUÉ?"- grita y llora- "!YO DEBÍ IRME CON ELLOS!"- fortalece sus golpes, permanezco quieto sin inmutar mi severa expresión "Él me reclama su muerte".

-"¡YO DEBÍ MORIR CON ELLOS!"- vuelve a gritar. Tan desgarradoramente que sus fuerzas lo abandonan en un descontrolado sollozo.

-¡Maldito¿por qué lo hiciste?- deja caer su debilitado cuerpo al mío.

-¿por qué?- poco a poco e desliza entre is brazos cayendo al suelo

-¡Lurié, Iliac, Serguéi...!- los menciona con tal dolor.

Estoy estático viéndolo sumergirse en su pusilámine desgracia.

/Eran diez en total, encapuchados con espadas, fúsiles y antorchas en manos. Taylor (Tyson) solo empuñaba su sable, agitado, sosteniendo su costado, parecía poseído ya que el color oscuro de sus pupilas centellaban mortandad. Moría, pero antes, estaba dispuesto a vengar a su esposa e hijos.

-¡Taylor Ganscher pagará u favor!- replico l enterrar el filo de su arma en el cuello de su atacante. Hirió la pierna derecha de otro y logró propinar una marca en el abdomen del líder antes de desvanecerse.

Momento en el que el Kautsky (Kai) intervino, arremetiendo contra esos bándalos con el deseo de salvarlo, asegurar su vida por que...

"Nadie más puede arrebatársela, más que yo" – fue el pensamiento del bi color/

_¨¨¨_

**Japón, 2005**

En el interior de una elegante habitación oriental. Un joven de cabellos azul oscuro despierta.

-¡Rayos! otra vez ese maldito sueño – se incorpora de su lecho, sin despertar a su acompañante.

-Si no logro dormir, mañana no podré terminar el proyecto que se presentará al decano de la universidad en Nicaragua– refunfuño camino la cocina.

-¿Kautsky¿Quién será ese sujeto? – se preguntó en voz alta- ¡Arks! Que tonto – se alboroto los cabellos molesto – estar pensando en desconocidos.

Miró hacia su refrigerador y consideró apetecible un pequeño bocado. Aunque una especie e nostalgia lo albergó. Viró hacia su alrededor la soledad de la cocina entre las penumbras le pareció tétrica.

-¡Fantástico!Justo ahora me tiene que dar esto!- se reprochó a si mismo.

Con un sonoro suspiro se sentó en la solitaria esa con unos bocadillos en su plato.

Quedó escuchando el silencio mientras el vacío en su corazón se afianzaba.

-¡Rayos! Qué se supone que harás para desaparecer este sentimiento, Takao Kinomiya – se dijo.

Desde tiempo atrás el joven de 18 años padecía de crisis depresivas, para ser exactos desde la muerte de sus padres. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad de impotencia le domino por años, sin embargo un desconocido impulso de seguir le ayudó para salir de ese agujero en que se sumió después el accidente automovilístico que lo dejo en orfandad.

-¡Mejor me voy a dormir mañana será un día muy agotador¡Adaptarme a Nicaragua será demasiado dolor de cabeza!- replico sin antes echarse un vaso de agua fría en la cara.

_¨¨¨¨_

_**15, Septiembre, 1777**_

_**POV de Taylor- Takao-**_

Los recuerdo van y vienen. Hoy dos semanas desde que estoy aquí en "" Es ilógico pensar en mi preferencia por esta estancia en lugar el ofrecido por mi abuelo.

-¡No pienso irme de este lugar! Fue mi objeción ante mi venerable abuelo.

-¿Taylor?- la indignación de quien me crió como su hijo es perceptible en su mirada.

-¡Encárguese de cuidar mis negocios en Budapest, mientras demore en este paraje!- Replico con semblante renovado - Maximilliam le será de apoyo, pídale el favor de mi parte, venga a dejarme ropa, provisiones, dinero y algún otro sable-pronunció sin reparo dando un vistazo por el ventanal al jardín del frente.

He tomado una decisión la cumpliré, esos desgraciados no seguirán en la faz de la tierra sin antes haber conocido la furia de Taylor la venganza de su familia.

-Pero hijo... ¿Estás loco¿Qué pretendes hacer en esta casa¿Olvidas quien pertenece? – exasperado cuestiona mis palabras.

-Mi estancia en esta casa ha sido bien vista por su dueño, pagaré su hospitalidad y el favor de aquellos miserables-concluí mi discurso- su bendición padre – incliné mi dorso.

-Taylor – escucho musitar mi nombre en los labios de mi padre-abuelo e inmediato bendice mi provenir, muy a pesar de sus pensamientos.

_**POV de Kautsky – Kai-**_

Ganscher permanecerá en la hacienda tres semanas, a petición suya. Después de su meditabundo estado de lamentos y culpas, reaccionó en pos vengativo.

Me sorprendió en suma sus palabras aquella noche.

-¡Necesito solicitarle un favor!- replico después de agradecerme mi hospitalidad.

Ambos hostiles, las rivalidades son difícil de olvidar, continuo diciendo:

-¡Permítame unos días más en su propiedad!- extrañado le recordé la pronta llegada de su pariente.

-Si mi presencia es tan molesta solo solicito algún espacio en sus tierras para pasar algún período corto, es más dejaré el cuarto concedido- replico.

No tuvo que agregar más. Él desea venganza y no abandonará estás tierras hasta conseguirla.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- Fue mi respuesta a sus favores.

Desde entonces de vez en cuando cruzó miradas con él. Su presencia ha abandonado el lúgubre de las paredes.

Incluso los criados sientan bien su compañía.

Taylor, el chico de ojos tormenta revuelve a todos y sonríe, aunque no con tal viveza que ví, el primer día en él y me conquistó.

Continuará...

**En el siguiente Cáp.**

"La voz de un lejano pasado se confunde con la realidad de su presente. Takao viaja hasta la lejana Nicaragua donde tropezará su reencuentro con el peor de sus enemigos. No e pierdan¡En tierra Pinolera!"


End file.
